gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Badger
BDG |motto = "Enjoy Robust, Durable Handsets" |dev = Mobile Phones *Badger Crappy *Badger Cellphone *Badger Touchscreen Phone Operating Systems *BadgerOS Communications *Badger Communications |net = }} Badger is a Mobile Phone company in the HD Universe. It is most likely a parody of Fido Solutions, a Canadian phone company also named after an animal (a dog). Though, their phones resemble those of Nokia and Samsung. While Whiz and Tinkle were more preoccupied with Communications Network, Badger developed the first touchscreen phone. Background ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' It is Niko Bellic's first cell phone provider that he uses to communicate and interact with the environment. Badger equipment is not compatible with ring tones or wallpaper and only prominently displays the Badger logo as its theme. Even though Roman supposedly gives his old phone to Niko during the mission It's Your Call, the player can still access the phone beforehand, though the only thing that can be done with it is trigger multiplayer and, in the PC version, the Video Editor. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The PDA present on the touch screen runs on the Badger network. The software is apparently known as BadgerOS, and gives the player access to the game's menus and features. While mobile phone conversations are not present, the PDA (as well as the computer found in safehouses) can be used to receive email. On the PSP version of the game, there are three themes selectable from the Settings menu (which can be found inside the System application), the default is Badger's skin, but one for "Sprunk" and another for "Tw@ Internet Cafe" can also be chosen. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Badger continues to grow on BAWSAQ, it benefits of some of the largest stock increases. The actions' prices are very low though. Known Users *Niko Bellic *Huang Lee *Ray Boccino *Luis Fernando Lopez Gallery Badger Touchscreen Phone-TBoGT.png|Luis' phone for cutscenes. Badger Touchphone-TBoGT.png|Luis' phone. Badgercellphone-IV.png|Niko's badger cell phone (later changed). Badger-os-iphone.jpg|Huang's badger iOS in GTA CTW. Trivia *The Badger network, like the Whiz network, is capable of sending photos, as shown by Ray Boccino sending you a picture of a target in the mission A Long Way To Fall, which means that perhaps Niko's inability to use themes, ring tones and to take and send pictures is due not to the network but to the cell phone he used at the time. *Ray Boccino owns a Badger phone, however it is shown as a Whiz phone, and also in the cutsene for the mission Late Checkout, he is seen throwing his phone at the waiter in the restaurant, which is used in an Whiz Wireless television commercial demonstrating "Enjoy Robust, Durable Handsets". *In the Ballad of Gay Tony, though the player has a Badger phone, if they go into the "Themes" menu, they may select a Whiz Wireless wallpaper. *Badger is used as another term to fart in some parts of the UK, to keep up with Rockstar's crude humour. See Also *bitterSweet *Fruit Computers *Panoramic *Whiz de:Badger Communications es:Badger Category:All Businesses Category:Communications Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Corporations